


Have You Ever Done A Poo on Clapham Common?

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, People, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, poo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: Deep and meaningful poetry about the trials of life.
Kudos: 1





	Have You Ever Done A Poo on Clapham Common?

Have you ever done a poo on Clapham Common?  
Have you ever been caught short in Soho Square?  
Have you widdled in a corner in Victoria Station?  
Was the bog door chained up when you got there?

Its an inconvenient conveniece that has a padlock  
That a wally has rendered out of use  
Your need to go is buggered up by a thoughtless, stupid cock  
Who has subjected the system to abuse.

Have you ever seen a muppet on Bodmin Moor?  
Has a twerp been spotted near Jodrell Bank?  
Are fools and idiots dancing on Stonehenge rocks?  
Is a lummox out and about in a Sherman tank?

When clowns are to the left and jokers to the right  
Filling your eyeline with sillies  
When you watch a weirdo cheerfully get into a dangerous plight  
It'll probably give you the willies

You need to take a dump and you can't  
A berk acts like a right twit  
Trials and tribulations are pants  
And thats all there is to it


End file.
